My school is a monarchy
by auroraask
Summary: Bella is new in forks and hopes to blend in and just get trough high school, but after meeting the Cullen’s that becomes difficult. All human, with normal parings. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is new in forks and hopes to blend in and just get trough high school, but after meeting the Cullen's that becomes difficult. All human, with normal parings.**

**This is my first Twilight story so please be nice. I'm not from America and know very little about your school system so I am basing it on mine. Spelling is not something I am good at so please just ignore it.**

**And please don't discuss the movie with me; I can't see it until the 9 of January.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I hate starting a new school, not only have I moved to Forks to live with my father so that my mother can live with her new husband, but I am starting the second year in high school and everyone is bound to know everything about everyone. But still here I stood in the school office waiting for my timetable. It is the first day after summer so I had decided to come to school early just in case. Even though I am the ONLY new student they still have trouble with my timetable.

"Here you go dear, as you can see it's still very blank so it would be nice if you could come back after school and choose your subjects for this and next year, because we don't have time right now. I have given you a list of subject to choose from so that you can decide before you come back and a description and map over the school so you won't get lost. Have a nice day and I will see you later", and with that the woman hurried back into a meeting.

Now I had about 45 minutes until school started, but I decided to use the time to find my classroom. It didn't take long before a found my first problem with this school. It was three buildings with four floors, which meant all stairs. Being a huge klutz stairs were not my best friends so this was going to be 2 fun years.

After finding my classroom it was still kind of early so I took a look at the list of subjects I were given. There were some definite no's like math and drama. I was thinking about taking biology and English literature. While debating on which other subjects to choose I heard voices getting close to the classroom.

"Did you hear that Edward and Tanya broke up?"

"Yes, but she is trying to win him back."

"Well he is still fair game…"

I tuned out after that; my goal was get trough the three years of High school unnoticed. I didn't want any part of the drama these girls obviously loved. They walked into the classroom still gossiping about this Edward. I hade succeeded at my first year at my old school in Phoenix and now had to live trough two years at this school.

"Hi you must be new, I'm Jessica and you must be Isabella. We know lots about you, you can sit with me if you want to", this girl called Jessica had not understood my attempt at being invisible and kept talking while introducing me to her friends.

"This is Angela, Eric, Mike and Lauren", Lauren was the other gossip girl and for some reason she just glared at me. This not getting noticed thing was not working out, but I kept focusing on my paper on subjects to choose from.

"Oh, haven't to chosen subjects yet? Great then we can help you. Let's see; me and Lauren take drama and I and Mike take math so if you choose those you will get to spend more time with us. Isn't that great?"

"I will think about it, but I am not sure right now, but I think…." I forgot my sentence because then the two most beautiful persons I had ever seen walked inn and got seated right in the back.

"Oh, Edward is here come on Jessica, we have to make a move before Tanya gets here." So this was the infamous Edward, and I could see why they liked him so much. Lauren and Jessica were at his side by seconds with what looked like an attempted flirt smile.

"So your name is Isabella?" the girl called Angela asked

"Well yes, but I prefer Bella"

"Okay, do you by any chance need help choosing your subjects? You stare very much on your list?" Angela seemed nice, and she didn't talk as much as Jessica.

"No that's okay, but it will not be drama or math like Jessica wanted. I am taking biology and English literature actually."

"Then we will see each other in English literature then. Oh here comes Tanya and the drama of Forks High school has its official premiere." Angela groaned, but turned to Lauren, Jessica, Edward and the other beautiful girl who looked like a pixie. In fact the entire classroom had turned and waited for the first scene. I couldn't complain, this way I could get a closer look at this god looking boy.

"Eddie, I missed you so much." This blond girl which I presumed to be Tanya walked into the classroom like she owned it and just seated herself in Edwards lap. The pixie looked like she had a hard time containing her giggles and the scene was quite funny, the three girls had all miraculously found a place at his lap while he looked very uncomfortable. I had to laugh and the pixie noticed and looked at me, and as if on a timer I turned scarlet red in my face and quickly turned back to my beloved paper of subjects.

"Lauren, Jessica and Tanya leave Edward alone class is starting" No one had noticed that the teacher had walked in, but were soon seated and looking at the teacher.

"We have a new student here this year, can Isabella Swan come up here and say something about yourself" I hated this, its felt like a kiss of death.

"Hi I am Bella I'm 17, and I just moved here from Phoenix." And I hurried back to my seat without tripping.

"Welcome Bella, I am Ellen your English teacher. You all remember how it was when you started school last year so I ask that you all help Bella feel welcome", the last part was obviously to the class and that's when I noticed that both Mike and Eric were giving me winks.

_Please let this torture end, did I leave my __invisibility in Pheonix or something. I don't want them to wink at me, I don't want Jessica talking. I just want to receive the booklist so this first day of school can be over. And that they could stop staring at me, I can't look that hideous_

The great thing about the first day of school is that it ends quickly. After one and a half hour the teacher dismissed us. Jessica wanted me to come with her, Lauren, Angela and Tanya so that they could get to know me while they followed Edward. If that wasn't strange enough the said that they needed to get to know me so that they could rate me or something, like I sad it was all very strange.

**APOV**

I usually love the first day of school, but I had a feeling this school day were going to be tough because of my brothers fan club or his groupies as we liked to call them. For some reason they were always near me when they were plotting on how to win my brother.

"_Did you hear that Edward and Tanya broke up?"_I knew this voice; it was Lauren Mallory's nasal and very annoying voice.

"_Yes, but she is trying to win him __back."_ And that annoying voice belonged to Jessica Stanley. They had always been Tanya's shadow, but after the break up they could after their own stupid "law" date my brother

"Well he is still fair game, and we are next in line even Tanya said so. All we have to do is be really beautiful and he will definitely date one of us." School had not yet started and the drama had already started.

"Come on Edward, cant we go inside. You can't hide from the groupies anyway; they can smell your fear and will find you"

"Fine, but don't call me "Eddie", you know I hate that name." As we walked inside every face turned to us, Lauren and Jessica jumped up, put on their "sexy" smile and were at Edwards's side before he had even sat down. It was actually very funny watching my brother squirm, mostly because he never paid much attention to girls and the only one he had ever dated was Tanya and even tough he never said it I know he only dated her to get away from the other vultures.

"Eddie, I missed you so much." Ugh, the queen bee herself had arrived to claim her place at Edwards's side, or lap. I couldn't take it anymore, their stupid attempts on flirting was more than I could take. As I turned away from them suppressing my giggles a noticed a girl I had never seen before doing the same thing. She didn't look like most girls at the school; they all tried to look beautiful but failed. This girl obviously tried to blend in, but you could still see that she was pretty. The second she saw me looking she turned away looking at a paper blushing.

"Lauren, Jessica and Tanya leave Edward alone class is starting" Finally the torture could end, the girls almost ran back to their seats but not before they had bashed their eyelashes at Edward.

"We have a new student here this year, can Isabella Swan come up here and say something about your self" I love this part, when the new student had to tell who they were.

"Hi I am Bella I'm 17, and I just moved here from Phoenix." It looked like she relived her worst nightmare. I decided to become her friend, and looked forward to giving her a makeover. I needed someone in my class to talk to and someone who could make fun of the groupies with me.

I really didn't pay much attention to the teacher and no one else paid any attention either. My brother was writing something, most girls were drooling at him and the guys were staring at Bella. When the class ended I tried to get to Bella, but she said something to Jessica and disappeared.

"Come on Edward, we have to go and introduce our self to my new best friend".

"What, who and why do you know this person will be your new friend."

"I just know okay! Come on we have a mission here, find Bella get away from your stalkers and then find the others so we can go book shopping. Where do you think she went?"

"She probably went to the schools office, can you please hurry up you know who is coming."

After a little detour, so that we could get rid of the groupies who wanted "Eddie" to buy their new school books with them we finally found Bella in the schools office.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I'm Alice this is my twin brother Edward. I just wanted you to know that I think we will become best friends so why fight it. Would you come book shopping with us. I like shopping, do you like shopping? We have to meet my older brother Emmet, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and her brother Jasper who is my boyfriend. Are you ready because…" I didn't get to finish my brother covered my mouth. I turned to glare at him, but he was busy staring at Bella. This was just great I couldn't wait to tell the others that my brother had finally found a girl he liked. I love matchmaking.

"Don't be scared of Alice, she just gets exited."

"I do not, but please Bella will you come with us?" I tried to be a little calm.

"Sssure"

"Great let's go meet the others"


	2. Chapter 2

**My computer broke down four days before my paper due at my university; I managed to rewrite it though…. But I lost my story, which is why this chapter is so short. I will try to update soon. But on the plus side, I have seen the movie and I loved it. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. And: Merry Christmas.**

**BPOV:**

"Bella, were do you think you're going?" Alice put on a shocked face.

"I, um, um, I'm going to buy my school books, isn't that's why we are here"?

"Yes, but don't buy your books in the used books tent. Come with us, we are buying them in the store, brand new.

Alice tried for a long time, but I had not spent the entire summer working just so I could spend it all on books. So Alice, Jasper and Edward went for the bookstore while headed for the tent and I had 30 minutes until we were meeting again. Rosalie and Emmet had left before I got to meet them, which I was kind of glad about. I didn't like meeting new people. Jasper and Edward where nice enough, but they hadn't said much, Alice on the other hand spoke more and faster then any other person I knew. I needed 11 books plus the gym book I already had, and I got 10 of them used and cheap so I only had to buy one book till full prise. While I waited for the others I bought an ice cream, glad it was a year until next time I had to buy schoolbooks.

"Bella! Did you find everything you needed? We got everything for 9000 how about you?"

"5651, which is pretty good." I couldn't believe they had spent 9000 on schoolbooks each. They had to be really rich.

"So Bella are you up for shopping? We can go right now." I hated shopping, well maybe not hate, but I don't love it either and I guessed by the looks of Jasper and Edward that Alice loved it. She pouted until I promised that I would go shopping with her this Saturday without complaining. Alice wouldn't let me go before we had eaten some ice cream and ran to get some. And I ended up sitting there whit Edward and Jasper and neither sad much so it felt very awkward. I had felt like I was being watched the whole time and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw three pairs of eyes that shot daggers at me. It felt like an "if looks could kill, I would already been buried" moment. The owners of the eyes were Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. They walked over to us, well maybe just Edward, but even though they smiled sweetly at him and batted their eyelashes it was me they wanted to talk to and before I could respond they dug their fingers in my arm and dragged me away.

"Bella, we understand that you are new", Jessica started but was quickly stopped by Lauren who continued.

"But we have certain rules at this school and you can't just talk to everybody just because you want to."

"We like to give everyone who's new a chance to prove who they are, but we forgot to tell you that we have begun our evaluation of you and will give you your rank tomorrow." Tanya was really angry and scary, but before I could ask what they meant by evaluation they pushed me away. This obviously made me trip, but before I could hit the ground I felt strong arms around me. When I looked up I saw Edwards amazing eyes looking at me and I looked almost freaked-out. Behind my I could hear Lauren, Tanya and Jessica laughing. Remembering that this was the reason I liked being by myself I quickly got out of Edwards arms even though I really wanted to stay like that forever.

"I….um….I think I should get home, I,I,I I need to make dinner. Yes that's what I need to do". I had started rambling could this could get any more embarrassing.

"Tell Alice that I, well I guess I see you guys in class, well not you Jasper, but you know what I mean. It's been nice meeting you. Bye" and with that I left as fast as I could manage.

When I got home I started making dinner it was a great way to forget my embarrassing afternoon, and because my dad couldn't cook at all. Something I had learnt my first day after I moved when he burned the spaghetti. My dad was usually very quiet just like me, but when he came home from work he always made a lot of noise. As if his noise could smell the food he entered the kitchen.

"Do you know what day it is today Bella" he asked and I searched my entire memory and couldn't find something special with this day.

"I don't know, first day of school" I shrugged.

"You haven't been to the hospital for four days, soon the doctors will send out a missing person's ad." The worst thing was that he was right; I had moved to forks at the end of June and stayed the entire summer. Most of my time has been spent at the hospital something my dad found rather funny. My file was now so big that only one doctor treated me, because he did not have to read my file from scratch every time. I felt bad for him tough because he could get called out in the middle of the night just because I tend to hurt myself 24/7. He had joked about how his family now thought I was just an alibi to get out of the house. I gave him permission to tell them about my accidents just not mention anything else about me. He said that his family loved all the stories about me because they were so funny, that's what I am: a comedian.

"Don't jinx me dad, you never know when I can get hurt. Now sit down, dinner is ready"

I went to my room early and since we don't get homework the first day I decided to read. I usually choose the classics, but for some reason I didn't want to read about women plotting to get a man. Instead I choose a book called "Jessica" by Bryce Courtenay it was a nice love story, but also a tragedy which was exactly what I needed. Before I fell into sleep I hoped that my second day at forks high school would be without drama and that I could become invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year everyone!**

**As always please overlook my spelling mistakes. I know its annoying to read, but I really can't help it.**

**Now, if I could I would edit some of chapter one, but since I lost all old documents I write it here, Bella is 16 and not 17 just because school starts in August and she's in her second year. **

**APOV:**

"Jasper, where did Bella and Edward go? I thought she agreed to wait a little before she left."

"Well, Edward went to the record shop and Bella talked to the groupies, tripped and left. She looked upset and embarrassed, but I`m not sure why though."

"I should have known this would happen. They always follow Edward around and must just hate that he likes Bella and I know he does. He just doesn't know it yet, but I saw how he looked at her. OH NO, you don't think they told her about the ranking do you?" The ranking system at our school was insane; we didn't pay much attention to it, we being me, Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Rosalie. But the groupies lived for it and they were also the ones doing the ranking in our grade. Rosalie used to be one of the girls doing the ranking in her grade, but don't bother anymore. Even though we didn't care about the whole ranking thing, I new enough about it to know that they would use it to get Bella away from me and especially Edward. It was really funny that they actually saw her as a threat when she was in another league then them.

"You can't know if he likes her Alice. They barley spoke to each other. And yes I think they tried to scare her with the whole ranking thing, you know how possessive they get over your brother."

"Say what you want, I just have this gut feeling and I`m usually right. Now we have to find Edward, so that we can go home. I`m still upset that Rosalie and Emmet left us at school today they would have loved Bella. But there is also tomorrow." I love shopping and matchmaking, but my brother has always made it very hard for me because he just ignore girls. Now, it was something different about him when I talked to Bella. I don't know what it was, but I am going to make the most of it.

When we got home I found Emmet and Rosalie in the living room browsing trough some catalogs and instantly understood why they had gone straight home from school. They had been given their "Russ" catalogs and were discussing pants. My brother had looked forward to being a "Russ" since he was eight and now the year was finally here. So instead of nagging them about leaving I sat down so I could get a look at the new pants models whit them. I could tell them about my new friend later.

**BPOV: Next day, Tuesday**

Monday

0830-100 German

1015-1145 English literature

1145-1315 Lunch

1315-1445 old history

1455-1620 English

Tuesday

0830-100 old art and culture history

1015-1145 Political science

1145-1315 Lunch

1315-1445 biology

1455-1620 free period

Wednesday

0830-100 Old history

1015-1145 Geography

1145-1315 Lunch

1315-1445 Free period

1455-1620 Social science

Thursday

0830-100 German

1015-1145 free period

1145-1315 Lunch

1315-1445 Biology

1455-1620 gym

Friday

0830-100 English literature

1015-1145 biology

1145-1315 Lunch

1315-1445 English

1455-1620 Social science

So this is the schedule I will follow for the entire year, I choose Biology, English literature, political science and for some reason unknown older art and culture history. I blame Alice because she begged that I would choose one of her subject and its way better than drama. I hoped that she wasn't to mad at me for leaving so quickly yesterday. She seemed nice and everything, and full of energy, but if I was going to have a shot at getting trough the next two years of school I shouldn't get on Jessica, Tanya and Lauren`s bad side. I still don't understand their threats, but I know their serious. When I found my classroom I found it entirely empty, was this a new tradition? At my old school in Phoenix school never ended as late as we did here and why did we have an hour and a half for lunch. I got my book up and started to read, but within minutes it was taken away from me from the little pixie. Well at least she didn't look angry.

"Hi Bella, can I sit with you? Thanks. It was too bad you had to leave yesterday, but we can catch up today instead, you can sit with us during lunch if you want. So can you meet my older brother Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie, she is also Jaspers twin. You remember him right?" I could just nod, before the teacher started the class. During the entire period it felt like someone was looking at me and when I looked over my shoulder I was met by three pair glaring eyes. Great, they had the same class as me I could only hope this was the only one this day. I tried keeping my attention to the teacher, but she used the entire period to go through the curriculum. It seemed pretty basic; ancient Egypt, Greece and Rome, the middle-ages and the renaissance. Alice didn't pay much attention to the teacher either and started writing some kind of list in her book. She handed me the list when the class ended before she went to her next class. I looked down at it:

Hi Bella!

Look after us during Lunch.

Don't forget about Saturday, you promised me a whole day of shopping.

Ignore the groupies

Oh they are Lauren, Tanya and Jessica if you didn't get my family's name for them.

Can I see your wardrobe; we have to plan our shopping day.

Do you want to stay over at my place Friday, we can have a sleepover? Please ask your dad.

Thank you.

She had to look at my clothes before shopping? I think I should tell her that I weren't going to buy a lot, maybe a shirt and most likely a book. I really don't like shopping, it's so bad that I buy all my Christmas presents in an hour after planning what to buy and I go when few are shopping. Something tells me that Alice isn't like me. I just hope she won't get to disappointed, she has been really nice to me these two days of school.

Second period consisted of mostly the same as the first one. The teacher took us trough the curriculum and half of it was the same, only with politics and not art. But since this class was a one year class and not two, we would also work with political systems till our time. I sat with Angela this class and didn't bother to look for other I could know in this class. We got a simple homework for next week and it was to read the introduction chapters which were 5 pages or something, but still the class groaned and the teacher just rolled his eyes. He said he could ask for a summary if we thought it was too little and everyone stopped their complaints. The bell rang and it meant lunch, I went to my locker so I could get my lunchbox, and the book Jessica I started last night.

Now I only faced the horror of finding a place to sit, since it was a relative nice day everyone was sitting outside. This didn't quite work out because it was only eight benches and four tables, and everyone else was sitting at the ground and or up against the wall. But strangely one table was free, it seemed perfectly fine so I sat down, opened my lunchbox and started to read. Before I had read five sentences someone grabbed my shoulders. When I looked up I saw this beautiful blonde girl that looked like she could be a model.

"What do you think you're doing sitting at OUR table? You can't just sit here and expect to clime the social ladder. Get Away now or I will make you regret even coming to school today." I got up as quickly as I could leaving my book and food at the table. My only thought was to get away from this embarrassing moment. Here was this gorgeous blonde screaming at me and I just knew people were looking. In my attempt to flee from there I slammed right into this big bulky guy and hit the ground hard. He offered me his hand, but I just ran from there not looking back. I think I ran past Alice and Edward, but I didn't want to stop. I just ran, but I had hurt myself bad after falling to the ground and I knew I was bleeding. I found my emergency first aid kit, that I keep in my backpack. With my track records when it comes to injuries I should be better at fixing my bruises, but I really wasn't I think I should stop by the hospital on my way home just to be sure.

I now sat in the classroom hoping that everyone else were still outside. But I had no such luck, because inn walked the three groupies as Alice called them with smug smiles on their faces-

"Bella, we have completed your rating now, and you are………."

**There it is, what do you think?????? Please give a review.**

**I hope to update soon and then I will explain the ranking they always talk about.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, but university started last week. Thanks for all comments on the story so far. As always sorry for my bad spelling.

_**BPOV:**_

"You are unimportant; this means that you don't really have a rank. You are pathetic thinking you could be worthy of our or any others interests. We don't forbid you to date or hang out with people, but you can only date people how is poorly ranked or not ranked at all. For instance, stay away from the Cullen's they are on the top, Mike and Eric is also too good for you? Follow our rules and we will leave you alone, if you choose not to, then we will make you regret it." Jessica was smirking at this, but was receiving a death glare from Lauren and Tanya.

"Jess, we have to tell how and why we rank before we tell her the rank. Don't you ever learn? Now I have to do this backwards." Tanya really seemed angry and pushed Jessica away." Anyway new girl, we rank after: looks, social intelligence, first impression and how well liked you are. We normally don't rate people after the first year because people rarely change that much, but there is always a possibility to be taken up or down the list but I wouldn't count on it if I were you. We make the list and we don't like the way you just walked in here trying to take our guy". I don't know if they aware that they used "our guy" in one sentence, but I don't think this is the time to ask them. But I had some other questions because this seemed well organized and plain stupid.

"I guess you three are at the top of the list then? Since you three make the list. And is everyone ranked?" I don't know why I became curious, but it was a little fascinating.''

"Of course everybody's ranked, do you think you are special? We just said that you are unimportant. We are not on the top of the list, the Cullen's and Hales are on the top. You can almost call them royal, and the royal never do this things them self, so we do it. We forgot to tell you one think about the ranking; you can talk to people ranked just a little above you, so for you that means those who are what we like to call the outcast. But you cannot climb higher up on the list. "I actually think Tanya enjoyed this and was about to leave when Lauren decided that I hadn't been embarrassed enough.

"yeah, and that's not all, see the Cullen's and the Hales are just five people and Eddie is the only one single and have no other choice but to flirt with the ones beneath him. Just don't get your hopes up, he is ours and even if he don't chooses us, which he will he will NEVER choose you. You are too plain it should be illegal walking around with that face especially when you blush. So do us all a favor and keep your face in a book so we don't have to see it. And don't even think about trying the tripping thing again just so he can catch you. We will not talk to you again unless you step out of line so I suggest you leave now. And remember don't look at Edward, we don't want him to go blind" I gathered my things and for the second time this lunch I ran away embarrassed. I could hear them laugh feeling very smug with themselves. This was just a great day, first I get thrown away from a table buy a girl I don't know and then these three girls do just the same. I have to find a safe place where I wouldn't have to leave in a hurry for the third time. I was starting to feel hungry, but I would not go back to the scary and beautiful blond girl and ask for it. So I have no other options then to hope that my stomach would keep quiet until biology ended for the day and I can go home to get some food. I sat in the second hallway with nothing to do. My instinct sad to get out my book and read, well that would at least please the royal wannabis but I couldn't do that either. So I just looked at my shoes as if they were the most exciting thing in the world, I looked up when someone sad my name and sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella, how are doing?" it was Angela who sat down next to me.

"I`m fine I guess, but I would be careful talking to me. " She looked at me with a curios look. "I`ve been ranked as an unimportant, and since you are friends with them I`m guessing its bad for you". After that she just giggled, but somehow managed to look shocked.

"Are you "unimportant"? I thought you would get a better rank than that, but I guess they are protecting their turf. You can talk to me though I am an outcast, I am an old friend of Jessica, but it didn't help my ranking. Don't worry about it though it seems worse than it really is."

"And dos everybody follow this ranking. It seems idiotic to make up a modern version of the feudalistic system that they had in Europe." It seems idiotic to have royals, but having others to do the actual work. Angela was ranked as the farmers in the old system in present Germany and I as a free man without land.

"Well we don't have a choice, but they aren't so strict about who you hang out with as long as you stay away from the Cullen's and especially Edward" So I was treated this way because I had talked to someone they looked at as their property. "So don't think too much about it. I hope its okay, but I have to go, just tell me if you need my company and I`ll stay." I told her it was okay and gave her a hug before she left, but it didn't take long until I heard someone call my name from a distance. I started walking towards the sound, but when I realized that it was Alice, Jasper and Edward I walked in the other direction. And I don't know if it was because I ran away or because I was becoming light headed out of hunger, but I managed to miss a step I the stairs and shoved my already wounded shoulder into the wall. The pain was inhumane and I left school for the day so I could go to the hospital. The positive was: No Cullen's.

_**(At the Hospital)**_

"Bella, where have you been, we thought you were hiding from us. I really hope you have a good apology for abandoning us for four days" Becky worked as a nurse at the hospital and was the first to see me. But then everybody saw me and all had something to say to me. When all the greeting had stopped I was sent in to a room waiting for my doctor to arrive. I had spent a lot of time at hospitals in my life, but Doctor Cullen was the best one I had ever met. And then it hit, Cullen: could the royalties at my school be related to my doctor? Well, it could be worse, at least he wasn't related to Tanya, Jessica or Lauren.

"I must say Bella; your timing is astonishing I had just started my car when they rang. Now what seems to be the problem today?"

"Well I fell twice today at school and both times I hit my shoulder, could you take a look at it for me? And in my defense it's not my fault, but the staff hers. If they hadn't felt the need to celebrate my return to the hospital. Most people are glad when someone hasn't been at the hospital for four days." I mumbled embarrassed with very red cheeks. Dr Cullen had to laugh at that and said he hoped it would be at least four days until next time and my shoulder was fine, but I would bruise. He told me to walk carefully and try not to trip to much.

_**EPOV:**_

Lunch had turned into something crazy. Alice was furious at Rosalie, Emmet was upset and scared that he had hurt Bella when she ran into him and Jasper tried his best at calming Alice down.

"How could you yell at her like that, she is going to be my best friend, but I wouldn't talk to me again after the way you treaded her."

"I`m sorry, I didn't know she was Bella. I just thought she was one of those social climbing groupies, they try to sit with us often enough. I am so sorry Alice"

"That's not good enough Rose, you shouldn't treat anyone like that. Now I hope for your sake that I find Bella so you can apologize." Alice still had not calmed down, even with Jasper doing his best. I looked down at the table were Bella had left her lunch and book, I had never seen the book before. I took it with me with so I could give this beautiful girl her book back. Me and Alice left the others trying to find Bella. I didn't get far before I was "attacked" be Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, Alice looked like she would tip over with laughter. But she did manage to escape and I really hope that she could find Bella. I really couldn't get away from the girls this time because they all managed to sit at my lap. Alice sent me a text.

_-I couldn't find Bella, but Angela said she had Biology next period so you must persuade her to talk to us after school-_

Bella wasn't in biology. So Alice promised to find another way to contact Bella. And what Alice promised we got.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the late update; I will try to be better. Thanks for every review and as always sorry for my terrible spelling.**

* * *

APOV:

Sometimes it's a good thing living at a little place like this, finding out where the new girl was a piece of cake.

"Hi, chief Swan. I`m Alice Cullen and I am Bella's new friend or that's what we will be. Is she home I have something to ask her?" the chief looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, Bella`s not home yet, but if you want you can wait in her room" he led me to her bedroom. My mom thinks I am too nosy for my own good and after my many raids after secrets in my brother's room I had to promise never to snoop in anyone's room. But I could look at what's lying around. It was pretty tidy and had little on the wall, but she had a lot of books I think it could give Edwards cd`s collection a run for their money. And next to her door I found heaven, because Bella hadn't closed her closet so I could get a peek at her clothes. Just as I was going through her clothes Bella walked in.

"Oh hi Bella, where were you third period? I really hope its not because of Rosalie and Emmet. They are really sorry. Please forgive them."

"Alice!" She just looked at me funny and I stopped begging.

"Yes, Bella

"not to sound rude or anything, but who is Rosalie and Emmet, and why do they need my forgiveness?" Had she really forgotten it already?

"Silly Bella, You can't possibly have forgotten it already. Rosalie yelled at you at lunch and then you run straight into Emmet. I am really sorry and so are they, please forgive us." She looked like she was thinking really hard at something and then she started mumbling like you do when you count to yourself before she said.

"Huh, I had almost forgotten about that with everything that happened. Besides I can't hold a grudge too save my life so you are forgiven."

"Does that mean that you will sit with us at lunch tomorrow? I promise that there will be no screaming." She nodded "and will with me after school, so we finally can start our quest at becoming best friends and maybe you can hang out with Rosalie as well." She was now laughing but managed to nod." You are the best Bella, see you tomorrow and I hope you know that we have to talk about boys tomorrow." As I said this Bella got the same look her father had when I met him.

I weren't even inside the door at home before I was attacked by four people, Emmet lifted me while Edward and Rosalie were dragging my arms and Jasper were asking questions about how it went.

"Put me down and I will answer your questions. You are really annoying, you are acting like me. Don't comment that or I will not tell anything about my talk with Bella. She said that we are forgiven and will spend tomorrow with us, also after school. But after school she will only hang with me and Rosalie and then we are going to talk about boys. So if you want to stare at her Edward you only have lunch to do that, but please stop doing that it is really creepy." That comment actually made Edward blush which of course Emmet noticed and started mocking him.

(Next day at school, still APOV)

"Bella, Bella! Come over here!" I stood or jumped on my stool so she couldn't take the: I _couldn't find you _card. She came up to us with a blush and looked at her feet. Edward had starting staring again so I shoved my elbow into his waist and he shot me a glare. She stood shyly in front of us as I introduced her to everyone.

"guys this is Bella, Bella this is Emmet, Rosalie and I guess you remember Jasper and Edward" I said as Rosalie spoke.

"I am sorry Bella for yesterday. I thought you were someone Tanya and those girls sent. I know that's not a real excuse, but please forgive me." Rosalie looked really sincere and it would be a touchy moment if it hadn't been for Emmet.

"And I am sorry for making you fall to the ground. But can I just say that I loved your lunch it was delicious".

"I told Alice yesterday that you were forgiven and Emmet you can have some of my lunch today as well I made way too much." At that Emmet lifted her from the ground and promised to love her forever and if he hadn't loved Rosalie he would marry her. That of course earned him a smack in the head from Rose.

BPOV:

I sat down next to Alice and Rosalie and they talked about what we would do after school. Jasper didn't say much, much like me Edward kept looking at me and I don't know what I did to him because he looks angry.

"Bella since your new, why don't we ask you 20 questions so that we can learn more about you, just us guys though we are not allowed to hang with you after school. Alice says its girl time or something. Can I go first?" Emmet was like a overgrown kid so I just smiled and nodded.

"Lets see, do you do any sports?"

"No, but I have tried a lot of different sports. Now it's your turn Jasper."

"You're not getting of that easily Bella; tell about some of the sports you have tried." Jasper and Emmet had these big smiles as if they had won a competition.

"Well I have never been really coordinated so when I was young my mother sent me to ballet, gymnastics, dance classes and gymnastics on a horse. And I have also tried different ball sports as; handball, basketball and football (Soccer)." No need to tell them that I still am uncoordinated is there. It looked like Emmet and Jasper wanted to ask more about this, but Edward stopped them by asking a new question.

"What kind of music to you like, and do you have a favorite artist or group?" the questions went on and on until it was time to for everyone expect me and Edward to leave for third period. Alice told me that we had fourth period together and that we would meet Rosalie after that. Now I only had to survive one and a half hour with Edward. I know he's considered a school royal and is single, but what he's got against me I do not know. He is the most beautiful guy I have ever seen so I understand why every girl at this school is drooling at him. I don't have any chance at him so why even try. This will at least please Tanya and her crew. Have you ever sat with someone you know only know trough others and had the awkward silence? Well that is how it was between me and Edward right now. If this is how every free period on Wednesday will be for the entire year I will hit my head in the wall.

"So do you have any idea what you, Alice and Rosalie will do after school today?" glad that he decided to break the awkward silence we started talking. We actually have a lot in conmen, he told me about the school and the students. He also told me why he had dated Tanya, I had wondered about it, but didn't dare to ask. Apparently he had gotten really tired with all the girls following him that he had started dating her in order to make it stop. It had worked for almost a month until she had started to invade his space. He was never alone; he actually described it as having something glued to his side that never kept quiet. But it wasn't until he found her book that had all their details for their wedding that he ended things with her. I sort of felt bad for her a little while, that was until I found a note at my desk when we walked into our social science class. It said: "_I thought I told you to stay away from my man, he is way too good for you. Don't make me warn you again, this is the last time I`m telling you nicely. Just so you won't forget your rank I've printed it out for you. Tanya!" _I put the note and my rank in my backpack quickly. Thinking of ways to tell Alice that we shouldn't be friends. I paid no attention to the teacher so I hear that the class had ended until Mike sat on my desk.

"Hi Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me on Friday." I had never been asked on a date so I don't know how to say no, but before I could come up with an answer a velvet voice behind me said.

"She can't, because she's spending Fridays at our place. Alice wants a sleepover. So get lost Mike", Mike looked really pleased when Edward said that I would be with Alice before he walked away.

"Speaking of, where is Alice?"

"She is outside waiting for you; I just thought I should save you from Newton"

"Well thanks, I see you later." I said before I left as fast as I could without tripping because there was no way that I would let Tanya and her gang see me talking to Edward.

RPOV:

"So Rose what do you think of Bella." Alice asked while we were waiting for her in the schoolyard.

"I, like her, so does Emmet and Jasper they talked about her the whole third and fourth period. And I know that Edward likes her, I have never seen him look at anyone like that." This was the truth, last year I had encouraged him to date Tanya just so that we would get some peace, but he deserves to be with someone he really cares about.

"I know, we just have to find out how Bella feels. Oh there`s Bella, Bella over here!" Bella hurried over to us and we left. We decided to go to a café to eat ice cream and talk about boys. Bella didn't tell us much, but blushed when we asked her about Edward. She tried to change subject by asking us questions.

"Alice, when Mike asked me out after class, your brother told him that I was spending Friday with you. Is that true? I know we had plans for Saturday, but I didn't know we had plans for Fridays as well." Alice just giggled.

"Yes I forgot to tell both of you that we will be having a girls night at my place and then shopping on Saturday" Before we could answer Bella's question sunk in.

"Wait, did you say that creepy Newton asked you out? Alice I don't think we should leave Bella alone, she might say yes." Bella looked shocked and nodded.

"Your right Rose, but look at the time it's soon time for the boys football practice (soccer), let's go watch. Please come along Bella, it would really make the boys happy." Alice had her own way of persuading people and very few could say no to her and Bella was not one of those people. The boys waved to us when we came and we sat down on a bench. We weren't the only ones there, almost every girl from school game to watch the practice in hope of making Edward fall in love with them. The first part of the practice was pretty boring to watch, they just ran in circles. When they were given a ten minutes break Emmet, Jasper and Edward came up to us. Emmet came to stand by me, Jasper went over to Alice and Edward looked horrified when Bella started talking to Mike. Emmet saw this and tried to lighten the mood in a way only Emmet can.

"Hey Mike, leave Bella alone we have already marked our territory and we won't allow you to leave ugly fingerprints on her. So beat it. Do you have any food left Bella I am hungry." Bella laughed and pointed at her backpack and immediately Emmet attacked it. And in the process he made some papers fall out. Alice bent down to gather the when she yelled.

"Bella, can you please explain this paper!"

* * *

What do you guys think? Bad? Good? Please leave a comment. I promise to try to update really soon


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV:

Alice looked furious as she held up the paper with my rank. I knew I should have told them as soon as I found out.

"I`m sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, but you kept on making plans, and did I say I`m sorry." All of them looked from Alice to me and back to Alice again. She gave the paper to them as she said.

"Bella, don't be silly I`m not mad at you, but at the rank. How did you get "unimportant"?" Alice and all the other looked really angry and I made a mental note to never to come on their bad side.

"Alice don't you see that they did it to protect the things they consider theirs. You and Edward talked to her the first day and it threatens their positions." Jasper did something I had jet to see someone do and it was to calmed Alice down.

"I don't think so Jasper. I mean you are ranked after your looks and social skills. I haven't been to school for a week yet and I have already stepped on peoples toes and when it comes to my looks I`m lucky even to be considered as plain. So you can say what you want, but I think I have been fairly ranked. And I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with me." It was maybe one of the longest speeches of my life, but when I looked up their expressions were from shocked to angry. And for a couple of seconds not a word was spoken even though it felt like hours. Then Edward pulled me aside, grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't ever say that you aren't beautiful Bella because you are and never let anyone tell you something else. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and as for your social skills you have yet to step on any of our toes. Even though we all have stepped on your toes. I won't ever hear you say that you're not beautiful, okay?" I had lost the ability to speak because of his eyes and could just nod.

"Good, I will see you after practice."He leaned down and kissed my cheek, but froze for a second or two before pulling away. The boys went back to practice and I made my way to Alice and Rosalie who beamed at me and looked like they could just burst. This of course triggered my blush.

"Alice can you.." she held up her hand to get me to stay quiet.

"Please Bella; give me some time to enjoy the scene with you and my brother before we get serious again." She was quiet for a little while more before;" okay I`m back. Now we have to find a way to get back at Tanya for this rank." Both of the girls looked really pleased to be given a chance for "revenge", but something told me that they never just got a little revenge.

"I don't want to be a spoilsport, but I really don't see I a reason for payback. Can you please for me just let this go?" For a moment they looked like two little girls that had lost their ice cream on the ground, but it didn't take long until they looked normal again.

"Consider this your welcome to forks favor Bella. Making us not get back at Tanya is very evil. But if you continue to hang with us as you will, that will be punishment enough for her." Rosalie's comment made me wonder about the story about Tanya and Edward. I know his side of the story, but how was it for the others. I looked at the field as I remembered that we were here to look at. The first one I saw was Edward and he sent me a smile that made the butterflies in my stomach fly and I put my attention back to Alice and Rosalie.

"Why do you resent Tanya so? I know she dated Edward and planned their wedding and all, but what did she do to you?" They paused for a while than Alice spoke.

"I will tell you our story if you tell us something after." I nodded because it seemed fair.

"Tanya is a social climber and her biggest wish is to fit in to the "royal family" and dating Edward wasn't enough. She wanted to be our best friend as well. She would eavesdrop on our conversations to find out if we were making plans without her, she snuck in to my room to read my day planner, it wasn't until Rosie told me to buy a new planer but write fake plans in the old one that she stopped showing up everywhere we went. But the worst was the way she treated my parents. Mom wanted to have a family dinner and asked if she could go home. She started yelling that she should be considered family since she dated her Eddiekins. It got worse when she understood that Jasper and Rose were staying, she called my mom horrible things and not once did she think about that we have known Jasper and Rose our entire life. Emmet threw her out and mom was really upset. I think were lucky that dad wasn't home, he would have hurt her and since he's a doctor that's not good."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, we can't even joke about Edward and all his stalkers at their home, because it upsets Esme too much." Rosalie added.

"I get why you do don't like her. I feel really sorry for your mom Alice. No one should be treated that way." I couldn't believe Tanya had behaved like that, I knew she was mean to me, but the mother to the ones she dates?

"I just now my mom will love you Bella. Now that I told you our story it's time for you to tell what's happening with you and Edward. When we talked about boys today, that would have been something to share."

"I don't think anything is going on. To be honest I don't even thinks he likes me, he looks at me like I`m in the way or something." Both Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing and as far as I know I didn't say something funny.

"If my brother didn't like you, he wouldn't have kissed your cheek. And he would be able to concentrate on the practice instead of throwing glances at you every 30 seconds."

"Well, he did freeze, so I think he acted on instinct and nothing else, he tried to comfort me."

"Bella instinct affection is the best, that way you know he kissed you because he wanted to, not because he had to." Rosalie looked at me like I was completely clueless. And when they looked at me they started to giggle. I had been too busy talking to the girls to notice that practiced had ended. So when a velvet voice behind me asked what was so funny I was taken by surprise and fell off the bench. But instead of hitting the ground a pair of arms was draped around me stopping my fall. And I could swear I heard Alice whisper to Rosalie.

"Smooth Bella, smooth." I glared at her as I steadied me feet. Before I went home I had to promise not to listen to Tanya at school and that Alice would drag me to their table after my hair if I tried to not sit with them. I have seen enough teen movies to know that this never will work. Odds are that Tanya only will become more vicious.


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise to try to update pretty soon, but not before Monday. I have a exam to deliver first. Thanks for all comments, if you have any idea what could happen next please tell me I have no idea where this story is going.**

* * *

BPOV:

I was getting ready for a night at the Cullen's. It was Friday and I was thrilled that the weekend finally was here, the end of the week at school had ended better than expected but I don't think Edwards's groupies would let me off the hook this easily. But I am learning not to grieve about something that had yet to happen. Now my first task was to survive shopping with Alice first, according to Emmet it was a real pain. She could shop for hours and still not be pleased and when Rosalie was with her it was worse. I have tried telling Alice that I don't like shopping and that I no plans for buying a lot. But she had just brushed me off. So I was a little scared but we were having a movie night before that. And I got a feeling that Alice took movie night very serious as well. My dad was pleased that I had gotten friends this quickly because he knew I didn't have many friends back in Phoenix.

"Bella, you took long enough to get here. We have so much to do and not enough time." Alice was at the door before I could get a chance to knock and dragged me into the house.

"Bella, you are here, now Alice can calm down. You have no idea how scary she can be." Emmet had picked me up into a bone crushing hug giving me breathing problems.

"Emmet put the poor girl down; I have raised you better than that. Hi my dear I`m Esme and I have heard so much about you." She gave me a huge the moment my feet touched ground. "Dinner will be ready in a hour when your dad will get her, so why don't you help Bella settle down and wait for Rosalie and Jasper to come as well."

"Is he actually going to be on time this time? Haven't the home wrecker had a accident today?" Emmet asked laughing. I think Edward saw my puzzled face because he quickly explained.

"Our dad is a doctor Bella and this summer he got this patient that would come in everyday with some problem, and dad became her doctor. And he will get called in at every hour, so we started, we meaning Emmet that she was something he made up so he could not be in the house. Dad asked the patient if he could tell us about her and she agreed. You wouldn't believe the accidents she has had. Now come on I will take your things upstairs." When he turned his back on me I knew I was blushing like mad and am really glad nobody saw this. Their father was my doctor, this is sure to be embarrassing. I walked into Alice room and it was a like a palace, I can honestly say that I had never seen a room like this. It really was like a house it had everything besides a kitchen and her closet was as big if not bigger than her real bedroom.

"Wow, Alice your room is amazing and it's actually less pink and puffy than expected." It really was pink, but I think 50 ten year old girls could outdo her together.

"I know, if you want we could pick out something for your room, it's kind of boring you know." Alice was bouncing around in her room, Emmet, Jasper and Edward was laughing at her. Rosalie did somehow manage to keep calm and Alice didn't bother her.

"I don't think so Alice, I like my room as it is simple. Please don't look at me like that, I told you that I'm not that into shopping." Before I knew it I was lifted up into the air by Emmet.

"Now, you done it Bella, but don't worry we will protect you because we like you way too much." I had to laugh at Emmett, but at least he put me down. The boys went to witch a game on TV and Rosalie and Alice started a quest inside her closet. I really didn't want to find out what they were going to do with all the clothes they took out, so I went down to the kitchen to get some water. There Esme was busy making dinner.

"Oh hi Esme, I just came down to get some water is that okay."

"Sure, so how has your first week been? My children have talked a lot about you, but it's just their version, and I`m guessing it can't be easy." Esme really is the nicest person I have ever met and I actually felt that I could talk to her.

"I will tell you, if you allow me to help with the coking, it don't have to be much but just so that I have something to." And while helping with Dinner I talked to Esme like she was my own mother. Don't misunderstand I love my mom Rene, but she could act like she was just as young as me, But with Esme I didn't get that. She could understand my feelings as an adult without acting like a teenager. While we talked she made the dinner while I made dessert, I made Chocolate mouse and when I think about it, it was probably safe considering that I often cut myself on knives. The time went by really fast and before I knew it everyone came downstairs to eat.

"Wow, you must have been really thirsty Bella." Rosalie joked as she sat down. Alice bounced around the table until jasper pulled her down at the chair next to him.

"Mom, Bella is supposed to be my new best friend, so don't steal her. And we have eaten Rosie and I have found some clothes for you to try on and then we do movies." As Alice was planning our movie night my doctor walked into the kitchen and he looked shocked to see me to say the least. But before he could say anything Emmet had to speak up.

"Hey dad, meet our new friend Bella. She is very cool." He gestured at me and continued;" and you are actually on time. Who here believes he will be called back to the hospital because of his patient, raise of hands." Everyone except me, Esme and Doctor Cullen raised their hands and Doctor Cullen added with a laugh.

"Well if she would hurt herself I could treat her here I think, what do you think Bella?" the whole room went silent and they all looked from me to doctor Cullen. Jasper was the first one to catch on and had the smart response "oohh", the others understood rather quickly well except for Emmet.

"Hi doctor Cullen." Was my brilliant response with the awkward wave.

"So you're our dad's patient? The one that falls down stairs cuts her fingers and hits her head? How come we haven't noticed so far?" Edward asked what everyone was wondering. I tried explaining that I always had been clumsy, but luckily Emmet became hungry and wanted to eat. And I gladly took the chance to drop the subject revolving me. I loved Esme`s coking, but I could just feel my cheeks getting red when Esme told them that I had made the dessert that Emmet finished. I had to promise to make him some soon.

"Enough chit chat Bella, it's time for movies; come now." Alice ran up the stairs and Rose and I follow, but as a rule a managed to trip in the stairs, but instead of hurting myself two strong arms caught me.

"Edward let go of Bella, we are watching movies now."

APOV:

I know I just ruined a moment for my brother and Bella, but if my plan worked they would have many more during the weekend. When everyone had settled in the room I found the movies I had hoped we could watch.

"Now boys you are allowed to stay, but cannot complain about the movies we choose. I was hoping we could have a "bring it on" marathon. Is that okay with you?" They agreed, but Bella suggested that we switched "bring it on 2" with "Stick it". I told her to change into a pajamas I had picked out to her and for a moment it looked like she was about to argue before she remembered who she was talking to. I know she will feel a little stupid, but I knew my brother would be drooling and that was something I had to see.

"Alice, you can't be serious! I can't wear this." She looked stunning, and as I predicted Edward couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Yes you can and you will, hurry up now the cheer intro is about to start." She sat down next to Edward and blushed as he put his arms around her. If you have ever tried to have a "Bring it on" marathon you know that is hard and Bella proved it by falling asleep during "Bring it on 3". And If I know my brother he can tell us exactly when she fell asleep. He put a blanket around her before settling down next to her. Emmet found his camera and took a picture of them after Edward had fallen asleep.

"So when do you think they will get together?" Emmet wanted us to make a bet. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie all thought before Christmas, and I was the only one who thought we had to wait longer. We agreed to try to get them together as quickly as possible, because they will be perfect togheter. I just know it.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this is a ridicules late update, I am sorry. But I start my summer vacation today and I will try to update more often. Please tell me what you think of this very late chapter.

* * *

BPOV:

I was the first to wake up, and I really hate to wake people up, so I silently made my way into the kitchen and found some cereal.

I had just finished when Esme walked in, she looked a little surprised that I was up so early.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind that I already made my breakfast. I couldn't sleep anymore.

"No that's quite alright honey, I`m just not used to anyone being up so early on a Saturday. You don't have to clean after yourself either, you are our guest here. Now please sit down and keep me company, the others will be down soon enough. Emmet can smell the food and will wake up everybody else." Esme and I talked while she cooked and as predicted Emmet woke up the moment the food was placed on the table, and soon everybody followed. Alice must be the only one that can look so happy in the morning.

"If you are already finished Bella, why don't you go get your things so we can leave right away. We have a lot of shopping to do." It was clearly an order not a request, so I ran up the stairs, but managed to trip and I could hear them giggling inside the kitchen. When I came down again Jasper asked:

"You and the stairs getting to know each other?" they all laughed so I decided to play along.

"Well, I am in a relationship with the ground, but I keep a good eye to stairs as well. The stairs makes an excellent affair, and I have dated the ground a long time now. Sometimes a girl needs change in her life." Emmet was now laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair and the rest of them weren't any better.

"Well now we know that we have to warn Bella's future boyfriend to keep her away from the ground" Alice looked like she was having the time of her life and for a moment I hoped that she had forgotten all about the shopping plans, but no. She and Rosalie took my arms and dragged me to Roses car. The last thing I heard before we drove us was Emmet:

"Don't worry Bella, they promised to stop before the shopping killed you."

"Alice can we please stop now, we have been shopping for hours. I need food, I need to sit and not too complain, but I think my feet are so swollen that my shoe size has gone from 38 to 42." I might be exaggerating a little but we had been shopping for hours and just for clothes and shoes and things like that. I had yet to be allowed entrance in a record or bookshop which was the only place I had planes to buy something. Alice had made me try on everything she could get her hands on with the excuse that shopping was more than spending money. She and Rosalie had bought a lot, and when I say a lot I mean enough to dress the entire population of China.

"Stop whining we will take a break very soon." Alice looked like she could go on forever I had a scary feeling that she would if it hadn't been for the fact that the stores weren't open at the night. Very soon turned out to be seven stores later, but two of those had been of my choice.

"There Bella, was that so bad? You know I could have made you buy some of the clothes you tried on. We will work on that next time." For some reason I didn't find a reason to doubt her. We sat down at a pizza place, but at the moment we sat down we heard Emmet Yelling:

"Hey, are you going to eat? I`m starving." As he sat down he took Rosalie's pizza earning him a smack in the head. Jasper sat down next to Alice, which forced Edward to sit next to me. I really can't understand the way he acts around me. Alice meant that he liked me, but that's impossible, he is a living god and I am just me, he could get any girl he wanted. Besides he never looked at me as Jasper looked at Alice or how Emmet's face would light up the moment he saw Rosalie. Not that I expected that of him, it would be nice though to have somebody look at me like I was the sun.

"We just wanted to make sure you were still alive, the first shopping trip with our girls can be quit scary. We don't want to lose you, especially Edward." Emmet was pleased with himself but earned a slap or kick from everyone but me. One nice thing about the boys showing up is that we now we had someone to help us with our shopping bags. I still couldn't believe how much Alice had bought, she managed to fill Jaspers car, who drove us to my place. Alice wanted some girl time before going home. My dad wasn't home yet when we got home, and that's good because I think he would have had a heart attack if he saw all the shopping bags.

"Can I use your bathroom Bella? I could carry your bags up to your room. Since it's so many of them." I knew Alice was disappointed that I hadn't bought anything of the things she had made my try on, but I have to be careful so I won't promise to take a big shopping trip with her soon. She came down after some time, giving me a hug before she said:

"I have to go Bella, I had fun today. We should do it again and maybe you could buy something then. I will see you at school on Monday." And she ran out, even with around 30 bags in her hands she still looked like a ballerina.

My plan for the rest of the weekend had been to do some laundry and the little homework we had been given. But those plans went down the drain, when I found me mom's very long email which took me four hours to respond. After that all I wanted to read was to listen to music and read. If I had kept to my plan I would have avoided the shock I got when I opened my closet Monday morning. I think I screamed because my dad ran into the room.

"What's wrong Bella? Did you hurt yourself?" at any other day I would give him a comment, but all I could do was point at my closet.

"One week with Alice and your already acting like a girl." He laughed while walking downstairs. I don't recognize a single item in my closet. Alice sure was sneaky, that's why she had used so long time in the bathroom on Saturday. I searched my entire room, but I could not find any of my old clothes. I can't find anything of my "new" clothes I could wear without looking like a complete fool. After a while I found a blue top and some sweatpants in the dryer which I put on. Alice would not win; I will wear my own clothes.

I walked into the school feeling pretty happy with myself when I heard:"

APOV:

I walked into the school feeling pretty happy with myself when I saw:


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV:

We all thought it would be a quit ordinary maybe even boring day. I have to confess that after we had met Bella, nothing was the same and especially not boring. But I know my friends and family so for my own sanity I am not going to say anything. If I even give them a hint that I like Bella they will throw a party or something like that. Alice is the only one looking forward to school, and if I know my sister that means that something's up.

I feel sorry for Jasper, I love my sister, but she has way too much energy. The moment the car stopped she ran out the car, clearly looking for someone. We all followed after her, when she sees Bella she stops, gasp and then yell.

"What are you wearing Bella? I did not leave _that_ in your closet." The scene in front of me is rather funny, Alice had lost her good mood and Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights. I can literally see Bella trying to disappear into thin air, obviously very embaresd by Alice outburst. She is extremely cute while she is looking at her shoes like they held every answer in the world.

"I like these clothes Alice, I liked all my clothes and I would really like to get them back." We all looked really confused and Emmet was scratching his head trying hard to keep up.

"Bella I just want you to look even better, why won't you wear the clothes I bought you? Don't you Love me" I may not know what's going on, but Alice is using every card she has, and it looks like Bella is about to fold.

"Okay, freeze right there little pixie and little home wrecker klutz. I now that I am usually slow, but now we all are. So you either start explaining or you tell us exactly what's going on. "Rosalie hit Emmet on his head at this comment, but no one protested against his question.

"Bella won't wear the new and stylish and totally awesome clothes if I can say so myself. And I don't know why." Alice said, but at the same time Bella said:

"Alice has hidden or killed or possibly burned my clothes and replaced them with a ridicules wardrobe. And I don't know why". They were babbling at the same time so all I heard was:

"_Bella, Alice, new, killed, awesome, replaced, myself, ridicules, and I don't know why"_

"I am glad that cleared it up" mutters Rosie. We all stood there not really knowing what to do while the two girls continued their discussion.

"I will make a deal with you Bella. You try on the backup clothes I brought and if they agree with me and say that you look good, you'll wear the clothes. And if they say you look like whatever it is you think you look like then I will give you your clothes back." Now this seems like a fair deal, but I know my sister and she knows she will win.

"Fine, but don't laugh, and don't you dear tell them what to say Alice" she took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. We all stood there waiting for Bella to come out again. Alice is looking very pleased with herself; she doesn't even try to tell us what to say to Bella. A couple of minutes later Bella walked out and words cannot describe just how stunning she looks. It's a very simple look but the clothes fit her perfect. I have only known Bella for a week and she always looks great, but something is different now, and it is for the better. It is very clear that Bella was waiting for our reaction and it looks like she's expecting the worst.

"Bella, I saw you try on this clothes and I still think you look extremely hot in this outfit" – Rosie

"Bella you look great" – Jasper

"wow" – Emmet

Alice was grinning from ear to ear and looked like a 5 year old locked in a candy store. They all turned to me waiting for my reaction. But I had lost my ability to talk. Bella looked really hurt when I didn't say anything. She wiped away a tear and ran back into the girl's bathroom. I stood at the same spot stunned for a brief second before running in after her. Behind me I heard my family call me name based on my stupidity. I know Bella, knew that I was in the room, but she kept her back to me and was busy collection her own clothes, getting ready to change.

"Bella, please don't change your clothes, you look absolutely stunning in them. I am sorry I didn't say anything, but I really loved your outfit. I promise you that no one will laugh at you, mostly because they will swallow their toung when they see you. And if Tanya and her clones say anything it will be out of envy. Please Bella; don't change, please, for me." At one point during my speech Bella turned around and I gently wiped away her tears. She bit her lip while looking like she was thinking extremely hard about it before nodding, I couldn't stop my smile at this point.

"Now you must leave. This is the girls' bathroom. I will be right out". She started pushing me to the door.

"I will leave, stop pushing me. But can I just say that the girl's bathroom is a lot messier than I imaged." The last thing I heard of Bella before she closed the door was her amazing laugh. And now I must face my family, Alice stood whit her arms crossed and with look on her face that was a mix of anger and the look mom always has when Emmet is being Emmet at inappropriate time.

"Did you fix it? If you know you're on good, you fixed it." I just nodded. Moments later Bella appeared with her own clothes under her arm. Alice made Emmet put them in his car so she wouldn't have to carry them around all day. And I have never seen him run an errand so fast, but according to Jasper he had been making a lot of comments about how I had entered the secret place. And if I know Rose, she would have hit him in the head hard several times.

"You win Alice, if all of them agreed that I should wear these clothes. But I will pay you back."

"No Bella, look at it as a."

"Don't say gift. I will pay you back. After school you will come to my place with all the recites and I will find a way to pay you back. And don't give me that look Alice, it was nice of you, I think to want to update my style, but not for your own money." Alice lost her smile for about half a second before it was back, that can only mean that she has a plan. She agreed with a nod, a quick glance at Jasper told me the same thing I had figured out….Alice had her own way out of it.

The rest of us started walking to our classrooms. Alice had linked her arm to Bella and was smiling from ear to ear, Bella wasn't as happy but she is trying for Alice sake. All I could think about was our little moment in the girl's bathroom, the way her eyes lit up after she believed me, how soft her cheek was and how her laugh made me feel. I had never opened up like that to any other girl; I never talk from my heart to a girl. Who am I kidding I don't talk from my heart to anyone, I talk with my family and friends, but I never give so much of myself. I know Alice hope that Bella is the one for me, and that's why she keeps throwing her at me, but for the first time in my life I have me arms open and every time she throws Bella at me I don't want to let her go. Alice, Bella and I have reached our classroom and Alice bounces in but as expected Bella stops before entering. I put my hand on the small of her back trying to give her a little push and whispered in her ear.

"I promise that it will be fine, I will not leave your side. And if you still think going dressed like this was a total disaster after school we can raid my house in hope of finding your old clothes. And maybe hid some of Alice`s clothes." This made her laugh and blush, I love that blush as well. Bella reluctantly walked into the classroom and went straight to a desk in the back of the room, trying to blend in. But the reaction of the class was just as expected; everyone looked at her from the moment she stepped into the room and their eyes lingered on her until she sat down. Over the years we have grown used to the attention and it was clear that Bella wasn't and she absolutely hated it. I was making my way over to Alice and Bella, but so was every other male in the room.

"Eddie, did you have a nice weekend? How about spending the next with me, I could make it really interesting. When is the first football (soccer) game? You look real handsome today." I was surrounded by the groupies who were all clinging to me. And worst of all Bella was now sounded by drooling boys; I was going to make one of them move so I could sit next to her, but the teacher made me sit down just where I was. I shot a glance at Bella before Tanya dragged me down next to her, and she looked relived. I can't explain why, but it makes me sadder that I thought was possible. Maybe Alice was wrong about how Bella felt about me. But if Bella just wants to be friends, that's what I`ll be, no matter how much that hurts.

At home:

"What happened between you and Bella today, before school you seemed all lovey dovey, but at lunch you were back to your brooding creppy staring self." Everybody had been confused the whole day and Emmet was the only one left to bother me. Alice had gone over to Bella with the recites as promised.

"Its just.." my phone started to ring and it was Bella.

"Hi are you and Emmet, alone"

"Yes why"

"Good I need a favor. You have to take some of Alice's clothes hostage, take a picture of them and send it to me. Your sister is great, but when it comes to clothes I don't trust her"


End file.
